world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
061414-Beau-Ryspor
chessAficionado CA began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 00:13 -- 12:14 CA: "Hey Ryspor"... 12:14 CA: "Have you ever thought"... 12:14 CA: "That I *knew* what I was doing?"... 12:15 GT: ~"How abovt yov ʃHVT THE FVCK VP," he hiʃʃeʃ.~ 12:16 CA: "I am trying my best to protect everyone, it does not help that people seem bent on stopping me"... 12:19 GT: ~"I ʃAID, ʃHVT. THE FVCK. VP!" He takeʃ a ʃtep towardʃ her, eyeʃ ʃlitted almoʃt like a cat'ʃ. "YOV ʃTVPID, IGNORANT FOOL!"~ 12:25 CA: "*I* should shut up?! I've been one of the few people here actually listening to REASON!" Beau takes a step forward, her eyes full of rage. "YOU call me a fool and yet you. You are the BLINDEST, MOST IGNORANT, IDIOT I HAVE EVER MET!" ... 12:26 CA: "I WAS TRYING TO STOP HER BEFORE ANYONE GOT HURT"... 12:26 CA: "I WAS TRYING, FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, TO DO THE RIGHT THING"... 12:27 GT: ~"WELL, CONGRATVLATIONʃ! YOV CAN LORD YOVR ʃVPERIORITY OVER ME ONCE AND FOR ALL, LIKE YOV'VE *ALWAYʃ WANTED TO DO*!"~ 12:27 CA: "IS *THAT* WHAT YOU THINK I WANT TO DO?"... 12:27 CA: "GOD HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"... 12:28 CA: "IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED, THE LAFT FUCKING THING I AM IS HIGH AND FUCKING MIGHTY... 12:28 GT: ~"I THINK YOV ARE THE MOʃT ʃELF-CENTERED INDIVIDVAL I HAVE EVER MET!" he roarʃ.~ 12:28 CA: "SELF-CENTERED? WHAT THE FUCK HAS GIVEN YOU THAT IDEA?"... 12:28 CA: "REALLY, I WANT TO KNOW"... 12:28 GT: ~"BECAVʃE YOV DON'T FVCKING LIʃTEN, BEAV!"~ 12:29 GT: ~"YOV NEVER HAVE!"~ 12:29 GT: ~"NOT TO ME, OR DOIR, OR NATE, OR *ANYONE*!"~ 12:29 GT: ~"NO ONE Iʃ RIGHT BVT *YOV*!"~ 12:29 CA: "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST FUCKING MONTHS?!!! 12:29 GT: ~"*CLEANING VP AFTER YOVR TEAM'ʃ FVCKIGN MEʃʃEʃ*!"~ 12:30 CA: "I'M NEVER RIGHT RYSPOR, DON'T YOU GET THAT?!!! 12:30 CA: "I DON'T CLEAN THEM, I MAKE THEM!!! 12:30 CA: AND IVE BEEN TRYING TO FIX THAT!!! 12:30 CA: FOR ONCE, I KNEW I WAS RIGHT AND I WAS GOING TO ACTUALY BE USEFUL FOR ONCE!!! 12:31 CA: "BUT INSTEAD YOU DECIDE THAT YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY THE HIGHEST POWER AND EVERYONE SHOULD LISTEN TO YOU!!! 12:31 GT: ~"THIʃ Iʃ *EXACTLY* MY POINT!" he ʃcreamʃ. "YOV'RE *ʃOOOOOOOO FVCKING CONVINCED* THAT YOV'RE TERRIBLE, AND VʃELEʃʃ, AND NOTHING YOV *EVER* DO TVRNʃ OVT RIGHT, EVEN THOVGH WE HAVE BEEN TELLING YOV OTHERWIʃE FOR MONTHʃ, *FVCKING MONTHʃ*!"~ 12:31 GT: ~"YOV REFVʃE TO LIʃTEN, BECAVʃE YOV KNOW YOV'RE VʃELEʃʃ AND THEREFORE IT MVʃT BE THE GOʃPEL TRVTH!"~ 12:33 CA: "THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT RYSPOR!!! 12:33 CA: "BECAUSE DESPITE WHAT YOU SAY, DESPITE WHAT WORDS YOU SPEAK, THE TRUTH STILL STOOD!!! 12:33 CA: DID YOU KNOW I'V BEEN GETTING BETTER?!!! 12:34 CA: RECENTLY, I'VE STARTED ACTUALL BELIEVING I WAS WORTH SOMETHING!!! 12:34 CA: BUT ALL MY ATTEMPTS TO PROVE MYSELF WERE STOPPED!!! 12:35 GT: ~"GOD, DO YOV *EVER* ʃHVT VP?" he aʃkʃ. "IT'ʃ ALWAYʃ TALK TALK TALK, AND NO ONE'ʃ ABLE TO GET A WORD IN EDGEWIʃE!"~ 12:36 GT: ~"YOV'RE ʃO FOCVʃED ON PROVING YOVR ʃIDE OF THE ARGVMENT, YOV NEVER BOTHER TO LIʃTEN TO THE OTHER ʃIDE!"~ 12:36 CA: "that's all I do... 12:37 CA: "I listen and listen and listen but as soon as I talk I'm a blabbermouth, as soon as I try and prove myself I'm foolish, as soon as I worry about myself for once I'm concited... 12:37 CA: But you want me to shut up?... 12:37 CA: Fine... 12:37 CA: Fucking tear out my tongue for all I care... 12:38 CA: But I know you really don't... 12:38 CA: You don't care about any of us, just the one's you've specially selected... 12:38 CA: Go speak with Doir, he's your bestie, aint he?"... 12:39 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ aʃ if he'ʃ been ʃlapped in the face. "Yov're right," he ʃayʃ qvietly.~ 12:40 CA: "Ain't that a goddamn change of pace"... 12:41 GT: ~"Yov're right! Congratvlationʃ, yov've figvred it ovt! I DON'T care! That mvʃt be why I RVN MYʃELF RAGGED trying to keep everyone alive!"~ 12:42 CA: "Then WHY did you stop me?"... 12:43 GT: ~"BECAVʃE I CARE ABOVT MY MOIRAIL *JVʃT A BIT MORE THAN I CARE ABOVT MY FRIENDʃ*!" he ʃayʃ, voice riʃing again.~ 12:43 GT: ~"I THOVGHT I WAʃ DOING THE RIGHT THING TOO, BEAV, DID YOV EVER THINK OF THAT?"~ 12:44 GT: ~"And then it tvrned ovt 'Libby' waʃ JACK, and I'd FAILED. AGAIN. I'D ʃTOOD BY AND LET MY FRIENDʃ GET HVRT, JVʃT LIKE I ALWAYʃ MANAGE TO DO."~ 12:45 GT: ~"*I* LET MEOVET GO OFF WITH PELLOK. *I* LET JOʃʃIK AND KIKATE DIE. *I* LET MYʃELF BE CVRʃED, LIKE AN IDIOT."~ 12:46 CA: "And you say I'm obsessed with being wrong?"... 12:47 GT: ~"I WIʃH I *DIDN'T* CARE ʃO MVCH, BECAVʃE WHEN I CARE, I GET INVOLVED, AND WHEN I GET INVOLVED, PEOPLE *DIE*, OR THEY GET *HVRT*, OR *TRAPPED*, AND *I CAN'T ʃTOP IT*."~ 12:47 CA: "Ryspor you've saved so many more than you've lost... 12:47 CA: "Remember? You saved everyone on LOWAD"... 12:48 GT: ~"That waʃ a FLVKE. I waʃ BABBLING, ʃcared ovt of my fvcking WITʃ."~ 12:48 CA: "You've shown so much power Ryspor"... 12:48 CA: "You are so strong"... 12:48 CA: "And I am so sorry"... 12:49 CA: "I take back everything I said"... 12:49 GT: ~"I broke Joʃʃik'ʃ heart," he ʃayʃ brokenly. "I broke Doir'ʃ too, and Libby'ʃ, and Kate'ʃ, and yovrʃ, and ʃo many otherʃ. I jvʃt..." He lookʃ at her, tearʃ welling in hiʃ eyeʃ. "I break everything I tovch, Beav."~ 12:50 CA: "Then learn how to fix it..."... 12:51 CA: "I don't know how to give you any more specific advice than that"... 12:52 GT: ~He lavghʃ bitterly. "Yov think I haven't tried? I've done ʃo many thingʃ, and NOTHING EVER WORKʃ."~ 12:52 CA: "Because you go at it alone"... 12:53 CA: "You need to let people help you, like you try and help them"... 12:53 GT: ~"Liʃten to yovrʃelf," he ʃayʃ. "Yov're telling me the exact advice yov've refvʃed yovrʃelf ʃo many timeʃ."~ 12:54 CA: 'Because I have a problem I've been trying to fix"... 12:59 GT: ~"And that giveʃ yov an excvʃe to diʃregard yovr own advice? Becavʃe it'ʃ from an 'vnreliable ʃovrce'?"~ 01:00 CA: "No... because there's a voice inside my head that says I'm wrong every step of the way"... 01:00 CA: "And for a very long time... I believed it"... 01:02 CA: "Heh, listen to me, this is an incredibly moirail-esque conversation isn't it?"... 01:06 GT: ~"It...it iʃ." He backʃ away, eyeʃ widening in realization and horror. "I can't do thiʃ. I..." He ʃtandʃ there for a few momentʃ more, before tvrning tail and rvnning.~ 01:07 CA: "I'm sorry..."... -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 01:10 --